Icemon
|s1=Gotsumon }} Icemon is an Ice-Snow Digimon. Icemon is a Digimon whose body is composed of water. Its origins are currently being researched; perhaps it Digivolved from Gotsumon, or maybe it is some sort of mutation.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks *'Iceball Bomb': Throws a bomb made of ice. *'Ice Block'This attack is named "On the Rocks" in Digimon World Data Squad. (On the Rock): Drop a block of ice on the enemy. *'Ice Strike': Throws a very powerful punch. *'Solid State': Lets anger take control and swings arms wildly. In Digimon World 2, this attack raises Defence. *'Ice Punch': Attacks with a fist of powerful cold. Design Icemon is a humanoid Digimon with a body made of white rocks with tints of blue. It has yellow eyes and two rocks on its head that resemble bear ears. It has three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. Etymologies ;Icemon (アイスモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Icemon is a Rookie level Digimon in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World A pair of Icemon accompany BlueMeramon at the Ice Sanctuary in Freeze Land. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Icemon card is #060 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1140 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Iceball Bomb": inflicts 370 damage. * "Ice Block": inflicts 240 damage. * "Ice Strike": inflicts 0 damage, counterattack It has no support effect. Digimon World 2 Icemon digivolves from Gotsumon, and can digivolve into Meteormon. Digimon World 3 Icemon can be found in Asuka's North Sector, in Ice Lake. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 12/10. Digimon World: Next Order An Icemon in the Logic Volcano really likes the heat, though is confused as to why the thinks this is weird. Having moved from the Absolute Zero Icemon is happy with the warmth though begins to melt. Icemon asks the Hero to bring a Digimon that knows an Ice type attack so that it can stop melting. After doing so, Icemon gives the Hero a reward, and then asks the Hero to return every day to do the same thing so that it can continue to live in the Volcano. Icemon is a Ice Data type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Gomamon, Gotsumon, and SnowAgumon, and can digivolve into Mamemon, Zudomon, and Meteormon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Icemon digivolves from Gotsumon. Icemon also appear in the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Icemon is #136, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 159 HP, 179 MP, 82 Attack, 103 Defense, 79 Spirit, 74 Speed, and 37 Aptitude. It possesses the Mist Cape3 and MoneySaver2 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Icemon digivolves from Gotsumon and can digivolve to Meteormon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Icemon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 90 defense and 400 Aquan experience. Icemon can DNA digivolve to Mammothmon with Drimogemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Icemon is #066 and is a Water Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gotsumon and Gomamon and can digivolve to Meteormon, Zudomon, and Panjyamon. Its special attack is Ice Ball Bomb and its support skill is Deep Savers which boosts damage from Water skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Icemon is #066 and is a Water Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gotsumon and Gomamon and can digivolve to Meteormon, Zudomon, and Panjyamon. Its special attack is Ice Ball Bomb and its support skill is Deep Savers which boosts damage from Water skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Icemon digivolves from Kamemon and Gotsumon and can digivolve to BlueMeramon, Divermon, and BigMamemon. Digimon Battle Icemon digivolves from Gotsumon and can digivolve to Meteormon. It can also digivolve to Volcamon through card digivolution. Digimon Masters Icemon digivolves from Gotsumon and can digivolve to Meteormon. Digimon Soul Chaser Icemon digivolves from Gotsumon and can digivolve to Meteormon. Notes and references